The Beer Hutt
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: Raven & Jinx pairing. They meet one night in 'The Beer Hutt', this is what occurs afterwards. Mostly fluffy, a little angsty. Some naughty language.
1. There has to be a morning after

Okay, first Titans fic, first romance fic. I'm not sure how it is. It's a Raven/Jinx pairing, featuring hot lesbians making sweet, sweet lesbian love. Just kidding, but it still has them in a romantic pairing. If you don't like Jinx/Raven pairings, well... I don't know what to tell you. I do, so here it is. Slightly OOC 'cause of beer. It'll do that to ya. Please read and review, and tell me what's good and what's bad.

(Friday, 10:12 pm)

Raven sat by herself, slowly stirring the tea she had just bought. She liked this place, the coffee shop/bar/lounge named 'The Beer Hutt'. She herself didn't even know why. She liked to watch the people, she supposed. Watch them drinking, getting tipsier and acting more and more like idiots. She thought them foolish, but at the same time... she envied them. She didn't understand why they drank, but she wanted some of what they had, just hanging out with friends. She wished she could get along with the other Titans, but she just couldn't sit and play video games. She needed more mental stimulation than discussing who can belch the loudest or who's fart's smell the worst. She shook her head. Even Starfire and Robin could join in the debates with Beast Boy and Cyborg, but she just got zero enjoyment from it, and was tired of feigning interest.

She lowered her head to continue staring at her tea, just thinking about her home life, and wondering how she was going to get up enough courage to branch out, perhaps talk to a few people here tonight. Maybe this was a bad idea. She sighed, and was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice a new person enter the quickly filling 'Hutt'.

Jinx entered the bar, throwing the door open and grinning broadly. She skipped (and stumbled, obviously a bit intoxicated already) to the bar and ordered a shot of Jack and a beer. She flashed her ID (which was obviously not her, but the employees of 'The Beer Hutt' really couldn't care less), gulped down the shot and grabbed her beer. As she turned around, she saw the absolute last thing she expected to see. She chuckled to herself. 'Well, well, well. What have we here...' she thought to herself. A somber (and painfully sober) looking Raven. She ordered another beer, and made her way past the groups of other patrons to Raven.

"Hiya! Long way from the Big T, heh?" Raven quickly looked up, then narrowed her eyes. Jinx's grin never faltered, however, as she sat one of the beers down in front of Raven.

"First off, why are you here? Second, no. I don't drink." She pushed the beer away, then paused, thinking. "You're not even legal to drink."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Chicky! Jeez! You really gotta be in constant hero mode all the time?" She pushed the beer back toward Raven. "This'll help loosen ya up. Look, I know we're enemies and shit, alright. But come on! I'm not robbin' the joint, just gonna sit here, drink my beer, and chit-chat for a little bit before leavin' again." Her grin broadened. "I'm dancin' the Dickson Street tango tonight!"

Raven's blank look urged Jinx to go on. "You know. I'm traveling down Dickson Street, hitting every bar. Man, I'm already buzzed and I just started. This is only my fifth stop!" She cackled.

"Wow. As exciting as that sounds, I came here to be alone." Raven just went back to staring at her tea, still stirring it, waiting for Jinx to leave. She was right, Raven supposed. She really wasn't doing anything illegal (except for the underage drinking thing, which was really out of Titan's jurisdiction), but Jinx wasn't exactly the kind of friend she was here to find.

"I call bullshit on that!" Jinx cried out, pointing at Raven. "Nobody comes here to be alone. Come on, gimme a chance, huh? All my little buddies are out of town on a job, so I'm here all alone." She sighed. "I'm not asking you to enjoy it, just that you pretend to. You might actually have fu-un..." She pouted her trembling lips and held eye contact with Raven. "_Pleeeeeease_?"

Well, she was here to make friends. And Jinx was quite persistent. May as well give her a chance; She won't go away otherwise. So, against her better judgment...

"Fine. Fine! If I drink this, will you go away?" Jinx grinned again, and nodded her head excitedly. Raven rolled her eyes and took a swig of the beer. "Ugh! Oh, Azar, this is terrible!" She squenched her face into what I like to describe as the 'Bitter Beer Face'. "Is this some sort of prank?" She glowered.

Jinx laughed, "No! People actually drink this crap! Hah!" She chugged the rest of her beer, then motioned for a waitress to come over. "Remember, I won't go away until you finish that off!"

Raven scowled, and begin slowly sipping at the putrid substance sitting before her.

(90 minutes later)

Jinx was on her sixth beer at this particular bar, and was currently laughing as Raven recounted the whole body-switching scenario from the Puppet Master ordeal. Raven herself had finished off her first beer, but had decided she didn't really want Jinx to leave. So, she ordered a second, and the a third, and finally a fourth. She had been hit hard by the alcohol about 20 minutes into the drinking, as she had never really drank before and her tolerance was loooow.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen it! Man, I think I woulda died if I'd been stuck. And the guys, I wish I'd had pictures. Admittedly, it wasn't them in there, but they looked freakin' ridic-alous. I wish I'd had a camera." Raven laughed, and Jinx followed suit. The laughing died down, and they were both silent for a moment before Raven spoke up.

"If I tell you something, you gotta promise to never tell anyone. Ever!"

"Who am I gonna tell, huh? Your Titan friends? Nooo. Gizmo or Mammoth? Hardly." Raven continued staring at her. "Fine, fine! I promise. Me no telly."

"I... kinda... checked her out..." Raven blushed.

"What?" Jinx was confused, and furrowed her brow.

"When we were switched, I... checked myself... as Starfire, out. Naked." Her face blushed even redder, while Jinx's jaw dropped.

"Duuuude!" Jinx started cackling again, and continued until tears were forming in her eyes. She got the attention of several people in the bar,which Raven was painfully aware of, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It is _not_ funny," Raven growled.

"Like hell it's not! It's hilarious." Jinx eventually calmed down enough to speak. "I totally didn't know you were... heh heh... ya know..."

"Well, I don't really broadcast it to the world. Besides, I think Beast Boy might have a thing for me. Wouldn't want to break his poor little green heart." Jinx chuckled.

"So... what about you?" Raven ventured. The waitress had just went ahead and brought them a pitcher, which Jinx had refilled their mugs with. Over the past few beers, Jinx had taken on a new light, and Raven was actually started to find her attractive. And funny. Raven was finding herself very interested in the girl, in her bright pink hair and soft pink eyes. She grinned at her, a lustful look coming across her face.

"Oh, me? I... well, honestly, I've never really thought about it too much." Jinx herself actually had found Raven intriguing for quite some time, probably since the Hive had taken over their tower for a short while. Yeah, she was attractive and powerful,but she was a hero. Jinx wouldn't even let her mind wander in such a way, 'cause it just wouldn't happen. Heroes and villains... it just didn't work. But the way Raven was looking at her... aw, jeez. Maybe drinking with her wasn't the best idea ever. Jinx suddenly realized she had to get out. She was intoxicated, and Raven was amazingly drunk on just four and a half beers. If she didn't get out, something would happen, something that shouldn't. Something she knew Raven would regret, and she had unfortunately become very attached to her in just a short time. Ah, crap! Am I giving up some possible ass, because I have become attached to someone? A freakin' hero, no less. Dammit!

Jinx jumped up, startling Raven who nearly spilled the remainder of her fifth beer on herself. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she wore a questioning expression.

"I... gotta go... ya know, places to see, people to do. Heh heh..." Raven grabbed her arm, and looked at her pleadingly before releasing a small belch.

"Don't go! Don't leave me here alone. I'll get lonely. _Pleeeeeease_?" She whined. She pouted her lips this time, not quite having the trembling part down yet, using the same trick Jinx had used earlier in the night. 'No fair', thought Jinx, but there was little she could do about it now. Jinx looked longingly toward the door. She could make a run for it, and there's no way Raven could follow fast enough to keep up, not in her condition. Then she looked back at Raven, still gripping her arm, her eyes reflecting the sparkling of the Christmas lights strewn around the bar (it's not Christmas, the lights are just a permanent decoration).

"I really, _really_ gotta go. I'm sorry Rave." Tears began to fall from Raven's eyes.

"I can't go home like this! Robin'll be so mad! I might get kicked off the team, and it'll be all your fault. All of it! You just got me all drunk just so you could leave me here, didn't you! This was your plan all along, wasn't it," tears were streaming now, and Raven's voice was getting louder. A few of the lights started popping. "You _want_ me to get in trouble. You don't like me at all, do you? You are a big meanie!" A few shot glasses lined up along the edge of the bar, exploded, followed by their mugs and their quarter-full pitcher of beer, splattering beer all over them both, but Raven didn't seem to notice. 'Aw, crap!'

"Raven, calm down!" Raven became quiet, and things had stopped exploding, but patrons all around the bar were still looking at the two girls, mouths and eyes opened wide; even the live band had stopped to stare at Raven. Jinx looked around the bar,very aware of the eyes burning on her and Raven. "Okay, fine. I'll take you with me. Alright? We'll go back to my apartment, and you can sober up a little before you go home. Deal?" She stuck out her hand. Raven smiled broadly and hugged Jinx, completely ignoring the outstretched hand. Finally the band started back up, and people for the most part brushed off what had happened. I mean, how in the world would those two young girls have anything to do with the freakiness that just occurred. They blamed the band, who turned down their amps just in case.

Jinx wiped off her brow and led Raven toward the street, where she hailed a cab. Jinx had not paid the tab, but Raven had been to out of it to notice, or care. Once a cab finally pulled up and they crawled inside, Raven turned toward Jinx with a questioning look on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't go to the _Hive_! Are you on crack!" She said, quoting something she had heard Beast Boy use on occasion.

"Raven, the Hive is dead, gone, caput. I had to get an apartment. I live with Mammoth and Gizmo, but like I told you, they're out of town. They won't be back until Monday night, at the earliest."

"Oh." Raven just sat, then asked, "What happened to the Hive?"

"It's a loooong story. Ask me later when I feel up to going through it again."

"Okay," Raven mumbled, then slid right next to Jinx and interlocked her arm with hers. She then laid her head on Jinx's shoulder and promptly passed out. 'Oh, boy.'

As the cab pulled up to the apartment, Jinx shook Raven awake. "Nuh-uh, don't wanna wake up."

"Raven, we're here. Come on, wake up! Hurry." She handed the cabby a $10 bill and started shaking Raven again. "Come oooon!"

"Carry me," ordered Raven. Jinx jaw dropped, "What? No!"

"Please?"

'Dammit, she's doing it again...'

"Fine..." Jinx managed to hoist Raven into her arms, in a position like you would carry a baby. She weighed surprisingly little, but so did Jinx, who had a hell of a time carrying her up the three flights of stairs ('Damn elevator out again! Shit!') to her apartment. She layed Raven out on the couch and went to fridge to get herself another beer. She popped it open, and ventured back into the living room, where Raven was sitting up. She patted the seat next to her and smiled. Jinx looked toward the chair, then toward the couch, then toward the chair again, then, sighing, finally made her way over to Raven.

"Where's my beer?" She asked.

"Heh, you are cut off, my friend. No mas cervesa por tu."

"Hmph," then Jinx heard the fridge door open and close, and saw a beer floating through the living and landing _plop_ in Raven's lap.

Raven giggled, scooting right next to Jinx. She wrapped on arm around Jinx's waist, and laid her head on Jinx's shoulder once more, sighing contentedly.

Jinx just sat there, staring off into space, not really knowing quite what to do. This is most definitely not how she had envisioned her evening.

"You smell good," Raven stated out of the blue, then sat up to look Jinx in the eye. Jinx just stared at her. Suddenly, Raven closed the distance between the two of them, kissing an unsuspecting Jinx, who was too stunned to kiss back. Raven just smiled as she pulled back.

"You taste good, too," she giggled, "Like whiskey. And beer." Jinx came to her senses and finally jumped up.

"Y-y-you can't do that! You're Raven, and I'm me! What would Robin say, huh? Huh?" Sweat began to form on her brow. What the hell just happened?

'What would Gizmo and Mammoth say!' She pulled a cigarette from her pack of Marlboro's and lit it up, taking a deep drag off of it. Screw Gizmo's no smoking in the house rule. This was freakin' justified.

"Robin!" Exclaimed Raven. "You gotta call 'im, tell him I'm not coming in tonight. I can't call him, I just can't. Come on, please?"

"Hey, I said you could stay here until sober, chica. Not all night." You'd drive me crazy, what with the random kissing me and all... what the hell _are_ you thinking, Rave?

Raven's pleading look said more than her words could have. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What's the number?" Raven looked mock horrified.

"I can't divulge that information. You're the enemy. You might attack us with prank calls and fake pizza deliveries." A smirk pulled at the left corner of her mouth. Jinx's expression remained neutral.

"Number?"

"867-5309."

"I'm not trying to call 'Jenny', ya bum." Jinx sighed heavily. Raven laughed.

"I can't believe you got that! What a nerd." Raven sipped on her beer.

"Any second now would great."

"Fine. 555-HERO." Raven yawned.

Jinx just stared at her. "You're kidding me, right? You gotta be. No way you're serious."

"Don't believe me, just try it."

Jinx picked up the receiver and dialed 555-4376. Sure enough, Cyborg picked up.

"Titan's Tower, home of the Teen Titans, criminal exterminator extraordinaries. Cyborg speaking."

"Uh, hi. This is Jinx-kins. Uhm, Jenny Jenkins, yeah. I was just calling to tell you, uh,Raven will be staying with me tonight."

"Why didn't she call?" Cy asked suspiciously.

"Um, she's not feeling well. She's currently in the bathroom-" Jinx looked up at Raven,who mouthed the word 'puking' to her, "-pooping. Diarrhea, you know. Awful case of it, too." Raven just glared as Jinx suppressed a small grin.

Cyborg did not sound convinced. "Raven's never mentioned you. You sound familiar..."

"Look, Raven told me to call you! She gave me the number, alright! Take it up with her tomorrow." She hung up the phone before he could question her further.

She plopped on the couch, and glanced at Raven. "You _so_ owe me." Raven sat down her beer and moved closer, crawling toward her on the couch.

"I know how I could pay you back." She had a smirk on her face and an odd twinkle in her eye.

'Not this again!' "No, Rave, no. You are too drunk to know what you're doing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't take advantage of you like this." Jinx really couldn't believe she was saying it. It was what she wanted, to make sweet, sweet whoopie with the beautiful young woman sitting not two feet from her, offering herself up like candy to a five-year-old. But, alas, Jinx knew it was wrong. It didn't make her feel any better when Raven frowned and moved to the furthest part of the couch, away from Jinx.

"You don't think I'm pretty enough." A tear fell from her eye. "Fine, I don't care. Be a meanie. I'm leaving." Raven stood up, and abruptly swayed and sat back down. "Oy, my head. The room is so spinny!"

Raven tried to protest as Jinx helped Raven up and moved her to her room, but Jinx picked up the struggling Raven and somehow managed to get her into the room and onto the bed.

"Look, just sleep it off, 'kay? Everything will seem better in the morning." Raven looked up at her.

"Fine, you don't wanna kiss me. That's alright. Will you at least... you know, hold me until I fall asleep. I'm afraid of new places." Jinx could tell that she was completely full of shit, but what else could she do. If she said no, Raven would probably try to get up again, and would most likely end up hurting herself, or something in the apartment. She still hadn't forgotten what happened in the bar.

Grudgingly, she crawled into the bed with her, and Raven immediately wrapped her arm around her, and proceeded to spoon along her side, intertwining her legs with Jinx's.

"Thank you," she murmured, before placing her head on Jinx's chest and immediately passing out.

'Oh, man. What have I done this time.' Thought Jinx. She stared at the ceiling, many different thoughts running through her head, until finally sleep overtook her over an hour later.

Alrighty, I'm obviously not a regular romancey fic writer. Long time reader, first time poster. I figured I may as well get some input if I'm ever gonna improve.


	2. What did we?

Oh, yes, more. Already! I guess this chapter won't end as you probably expect, but I hope you enjoy. I don't own the Titans, I do own the story. Review if you read, please! Thanks!

(Saturday morning, 6:37am)

Jinx awakened the next morning, earlier than anticipated. 'Dammit', she cursed. She had forgotten to close the blinds. Light was started to pour in through her window, and was already aggravating the pounding headache she had, most likely a symptom of the hangover she knew she had. She made to get up, but was stopped by a weight holding her down.

Suddenly, memories flooded the newly awakened Jinx. She glanced down at the sleeping girl beside her, and nearly choked on her own breath. Raven's arm was still draped around Jinx's waist, and her head had slipped from Jinx's chest to her shoulder, but there was still no way Jinx could move without awakening her. She just lay there for a moment, watching the rise and fall of Raven's chest as she breathed, and reflecting on her smooth, pale skin and silky, violet hair.

'Shit!' Jinx mentally kicked herself, shaking herself from her reverie, and trying to sort through which memories were real, or which stemmed from the dreams she'd been having all night. Judging by the fact that they were both still fully clothed, most of her memories had not actually occurred. 'Oh, thank you, God!'

'Well, nothing to do but wait', she sighed, not wanting to wake Raven, but not wanting to continue being blinded by the light. She looked around the room, trying to ignore the sun, and the impure thoughts that kept resurfacing. 'Dammit, brain, cut it out', she groaned. 'I can't take much more than this'.

Suddenly, Raven sighed, and muttered something under her breath. Jinx tried to make out what she said, but was unsuccessful. A small smile then found it's way to Raven's mouth; she squeezed Jinx a little bit closer and nuzzled into her neck, before becoming still once more. Jinx allowed herself a small smile and began stroking Raven's soft hair, the sun all but forgotten, as she drifted once more into contented slumber.

(Saturday morning, 8:16am)

Raven breathed in the most calming, sensual scent she had ever before smelled. It reminded her of clean laundry, flowers, and patchouli, which seemed an odd combination, but it worked. She assumed it was merely her senses coming down after the dreams she'd been having all night. She smiled wickedly to herself. What would her teammates think if they knew what thoughts went through her head, about an enemy, no less! They probably didn't even think she was capable of feeling anything, least of all lust, as her emotionless façade seemed to work pretty well with misleading all the Titans. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face, and thusly didn't want to open her eyes quite yet. She used her powers to close the blinds, and yawned as she pulled her pillow closer.

Her eyes jerked open. This most definitely was _not_ a pillow. It was much too soft and warm to be anything but… 'No no no! I only dreamed all that. Raven, come on girl, you're losing it. Calm down, get your emotions in check, we'll figure this out. She was suddenly aware of soft breathing coming from beside her, and the hand resting lightly on her back. She pulled slightly away to try to see the person she was currently laying almost on top of, although she knew who it was long before her eyes took in her face.

She quickly laid back down and tried to remember what had happened last night. 'Okay, I went to 'The Beer Hutt', I ordered a tea… think, think, thi… that's right! Jinx sat down, and handed me a beer. Beers. She was leaving, and then… ohhhh.' Raven clenched her eyes shut as she remembered the events of the night before, which were pretty clear now that she had unlocked the imaginary door that had been holding her memories hostage. 'I was such an idiot! Jinx has to be responsible, has to be…' although Raven knew better. 'I should have better control over myself than that. Stupid!' She cursed herself.

She pulled herself away from Jinx, (which she did so more reluctantly than she wanted to admit to herself) and sat up, luckily not disturbing the harbinger of bad luck. She already missed the warmth Jinx had provided, but quickly brushed that thought aside. She lowered her feet to the floor, and made her way to the door as quiet as she could manage, cringing when she heard one of the boards creak. Jinx just rolled over onto her side and yawned, gripping the pillow that lay near her. The door was thankfully ajar, and didn't make too much noise as she pushed it open.

Raven mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Azar for allowing her a silent and expedient escape from the bedroom. She then looked down at herself.

'Shirt? Check. Pants? Check. Bra? Check. Panties? Check. At least _that_ part was all a figment.' Raven found her shoes laying right outside Jinx's bedroom door, and she pulled them on as quickly as she could. She was so close, but was struck by a sudden, horrible realization. She had to pee.

Not like, oh, I can hold it for a few more minutes kind of pee. No, this was the worst she had ever had to go. Ever. In her life. She clinched her teeth together, then scuttled as quickly as she could down the hallway. She opened the first door she came to. Hall closet. Next door, another bedroom. Next door, another freaking closet! She was near tears when she spotted linoleum flooring through an open door a little further down the hall, and shut the door as quietly as she could once she was inside. She dropped her pants at sat upon the toilet, a wave of sudden relief rushing over her as she was finally allowed to urinate.

Sighing, she washed her hands, then flushed the toilet, which emitted an freakishly loud hissing sound, followed by an even louder creaking in the pipes. 'Yipes!'

She nearly launched herself out of the bathroom in her ongoing escape attempt, and took off at a near jog down the hall, where she almost laid out Jinx, who had just emerged from her room, eyes half lidded and mid yawn. Raven skidded to a halt a foot and a half from her.

Jinx smiled, and Raven couldn't help smile back. Jinx looked so cute, her pink pigtail's even more untidy than normal, her face slightly blushed.

"Sleep well?" Jinx inquired, stretching.

"Great." Raven stood there, held immobile by some unknown force, staring straight into Jinx's eyes, the smile turning into a stupid grin which she just couldn't suppress, despite her years of emotional training. Jinx couldn't believe she was still there. She had half expected her to bowl her over on her way to the door, and was pleasantly surprised that Raven was still there, talking to her, actually smiling!

"So, you want breakfast or something?" Jinx queried, blushing slightly.

"Um… okay?"

Jinx didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next. She blamed it on still being drunk (which she wasn't), or that she tripped and fell (which didn't even justify a response); either way, she did it, and there was nothing to do about it but go with it.

She took a step towards Raven, and lowered her face to kiss her. She felt Raven tense up as their lips met, then, finally, slowly relax. Raven parted her lips, and actually took the initiative after Jinx had made the initial attempt. Her tongue sought out Jinx's, as she wrapped her arms around her before pulling her closer. Jinx finally pulled back, breathing heavy and, simply, shocked by what had just occurred. Her mouth was still slightly open as she stared at Raven, who stared back at her for a moment, contentedness obvious in her lavender eyes.

Suddenly, though, Raven came to her senses and jumped back, suddenly realizing what was happening. She looked to be in a near panic, and began rambling.

"You can't... don't you ever, ever… don't _ever_ do that again. You had no… no right. You can't just... j-just do that! I… I'm totally not… not… not interested." Raven stammered. She nearly cried at Jinx's hurt expression, but was convinced that this was for the best. It was bad for her, bad for Jinx, bad for the Titans… nothing good could come of any of this.

Raven continued, "You can't just get someone drunk, and… and bring them to your room, and… hope something might happen." Jinx's hurt expression melted into a furious one, and she turned bright red as she retaliated.

"Oh, yeah? You're one to talk. 'Please take me with you', 'Please kiss me', 'Please hold me, Jinx'", Jinx said in a whiney mock-Raven voice. "Yeah, like it's _my_ fault you _threw_ yourself at me! I wouldn't _touch_ you again if you fuckin' _paid_ me!" Both of them were in tears, nearly panting with fury and emotional pain, but had stopped yelling. Jinx then looked away from Raven, not able to look her in the eye any longer, gazing instead towards the white wall to her left. "Get out," she managed softly, quietly, but loud enough for Raven to hear. Raven's face fell, no longer even a trace of the previous angry emotions could be seen. Her stomach clenched painfully, almost making her cry out, and she wanted nothing more than to take back everything she said.

Raven wanted to say something, anything; but instead, she just stepped around the taller girl and made her way out the door.

(chapter 2 end)

Okay, story does not end here obviously. What kind of Raven/Jinx fic _would_ end like this, hehn? I dunno, just how I thought Raven might respond. Do you agree? Disagree? Let me know, in a review! I will post more ASAP. I'm having fun writing this. Much love, from Pookie.

Quote of the Day: "Not in _my_ backyard, utensils! Go back t' China!" -Maureen, from the musical Rent. Glorious!


	3. Inner Turmoil

Chapter 3 – Please enjoy.

(Saturday morning, 10:14am)

Raven hadn't gone straight to the Tower, deciding instead to walk by herself for a little while. She had to blow off some steam before she saw any of them; she didn't want to bite their heads off, and knew in her current state, in would be inevitable. She tried to ignore her emotions, kept telling herself it was no big deal, she was over it already; but the second she tried to relax, she felt like crying again. She kicked at some gravel lying in the street, then pulled her hoody closer around her. She wasn't particularly cold, but she wanted to block out the outside world.

She wanted to go back in time. So that she never would have gone to The Beer Hutt that night. Why did she feel the need to seek out companionship, anyways? She should have just dealt with life around the tower. Dealt with not fitting in, instead of trying to fit in elsewhere. Look what it had gotten her. Or at least back in time far enough to take back what she said to Jinx. Her eyes were beginning to water again. She silently growled; there were those pesky emotions coming back.

Why did she even care? Jinx was nothing, would probably have stabbed her in the back first chance she got. She knew that wasn't true; she knew it without knowing how or why she knew it, she just did. She kept telling herself she did the right thing, but in her heart she knew she was wrong.

'Focus', she reprimanded herself. 'Ignore your emotions. Ignore.' But those pesky little buggers kept creeping back into the forefront of her mind. 'Fine,' she grumbled to herself, 'You won't go away on your own, I'll have to make you go away.' She immediately took flight towards the tower.

(1415 Ellis St., around the same time)

Jinx paced the apartment, wrestling with her conflicting emotions. She had chugged as much coffee as she dared and ate Aspirin like candy to remedy her hangover, but nothing helped. 'I blame her! Damn you Raven, damn you and your headache inducing self!' She moaned to herself. 'Hmph, last time I ever try to help any little do-gooders again!'

'Well, you _did_ kind of coerce her to drink…' Jinx glared at her left shoulder, where she imagined Jinx-Conscience to be. 'Where'd _you_ come from, after all this time?' She silently inquired, but let it slide.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just trying to get her to loosen up, to _smile_ for once. Geez", she said out loud to the empty living room. Jinx thought back to that smile, which made Raven's entire face light up, and subconsciously grinned herself, before shaking her head and kicking those memories out.

'Stop that!' She glared at herself in the mirror.

'Was it worth it? Those few hours of seeing her happy in exchange for you feeling like crap now?' She hated to admit it, but yes. She hadn't felt as light and fluffy as she had last night in as long as she could remember. She'd had other girlfriends, true, but nothing came even remotely close to making her feel how Raven made her feel. But right now, even Raven's _name_ made her sick.

'I was _good_, even! I didn't try anything naughty'. She sighed. 'Maybe I should have, after all. Hell, the result couldn't have been _worse_, at least!' She laughed for a second, before becoming upset once more. She was pissed, yes, so very pissed, but her anger was dwarfed by the overwhelming sadness she felt. Her stomach felt hollow; hell, _everything_ felt hollow. She thought she was justified in what she said to Raven, the nerve of her saying what she said first, but it didn't make her feel any better about it.

"I don't even know why!" She cried aloud once more, before huffing. 'Damned do-gooder', she thought once more. 'If only Raven hadn't been so funny, so smart, so freakin' sexy…' Jinx slapped herself. 'I warned you about that!'

'Ya know', said Conscience, 'Maybe she really _did_ feel like you were just using her. I mean, you did kiss her without much warning this morning, and you did put her in _your_ bed last night. A bit suspicious…'

'She kissed me back…'

'Even still, you started it.'

'What's your point?'

'Maybe it was just some silly misunderstanding. Maybe you should apologize.'

'Never!'

'Alright, you don't have to. You just might never find anyone who makes you feel like whipped cream and jell-o again.'

'What if I don't _like_ feeling like whipped cream and jell-o? Huh, what then?'

'Dude, I'm Conscience, I _know_ you like it.'

'Damn, sneaky, know-it-all little bastard.' Jinx growled, but found her gaze drifting

towards the phone.

(Titan Tower, immediately following above occurrences)

Raven hadn't felt like using the front door. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but decided she should at least inform them that she was back home. Now just to keep her temper from rising when she spotted Beast Boy…

Raven walked in through the front door after all the security scans were complete, silently hoping that no one was up. 'Oh, great…'

All of the Titans were gathered around the kitchen table, bickering about breakfast once again.

"Dude, I. DON'T. EAT. HAM!"

"Then don't _eat_ the ham."

Beast Boy pointed to each of the items in turn as he called them out.

"Or milk! Or eggs! Or bacon!"

"Well, _I_ don't eat curdled beans!"

Robin was about to take a bite out of his own ham when Beast Boy yanked it out of his hand, and threw it at Cyborg. The greasy meat hit it's mark, nailing Cyborg on the robotic side of his head, and slowly sliding down, leaving a shiny trail behind. Cyborg's electronic eye glowed a more brilliant shade of red, which wasn't at all a good thing.

Starfire watched, mouth agape, as Cyborg lunged at Beast Boy, cursing wildly. "Friend Cyborg, please refrain from killing friend Beast Boy!" She then turned to Robin. "Friend Robin, what does Cyborg mean by-"

Robin immediately cut her off. "Uh, nothing… we'll discuss it later. But right now…" Robin tried to pry Cyborg off of the giant squid now sitting in the middle of the kitchen, to no avail. At least, not until they all heard Starfire exclaim…

"Friend Raven, back at last!" Everybody stopped their fight to look to where Starfire was running, arms outstretched, to give Raven a big hug. However, Starfire slowed as she approached her, and finally dropped her hands at her sides. "Raven?"

Starfire could tell that something was wrong, as Raven looked _pissed_.

Raven walked right by her, without so much as a glance in her direction, while the guys were watching her pass by, not saying a word. They were all curious as to where she had been last night, and if she was fully recovered from her ailment, but knew better than to ask. Well, most of them.

"Hey, Raven, wait up!" He called after her. She proceeded along as though she had not heard him, but he still persisted. "Raven, what's up? Hold on a sec…" he grabbed her arm to try to get her to stop, but that was a really bad idea. Her powers shot him 20 feet backwards back down the hall, leaving him laying on his back in the middle of the kitchen, staring back at her, as the rest of the Titans silently watched her exit towards her room.

Beast Boy jumped up, wiping the dirt off his pants, then muttered, "What's up her butt?" before resuming his verbal attack on Cy.

"Next time, _I_ cook. No more flesh for breakfast!"

"Well, that went well," Raven sighed. She hadn't intended on doing that to the little bugger, but apparently her frazzled emotions weren't granting her the control she needed to refrain from it. All she wanted to do was sneak by silently, avoid any confrontations. Yeah, right; Easier said than done around here. She just hoped Beast boy didn't take it too personally.

Well, at least she finally here. She went to her dresser, and pulled out her mirror. She stroked the fine metal work, the beautiful engravings covering it, then got down to business. Crossing her legs, and floating a few feet off the ground, she began her chant.

"Azara-" That was as far as she got. Apparently her emotions wanted to have words with her, too.

She landed quite a bit harder than she was used to on a platform made of rock. She grumbled, displeased at her fall, yet she waited patiently for the stone trail to form before her. She had obviously been down this road many times before. She walked a little ways, then began to look around her. There had to be someone else here… somewhere…

"Howdy, self!" Raven jumped nearly three feat in the air at the unexpected voice behind her, but tried to pretend like she had not be caught unaware.

"I knew you were somewhere around here. Look-" Raven began. This was always hard for her, asking for help, even if it was from herself, "-I need you guys to help me with something."

"Oh!" Happy's face brightened even more so, if it was even possible. "Advice, huh? Been a while." She hugged Raven, who grudgingly returned it, then continued. "It's about the cute pink girl, isn't it?"

"Um… yeah." Courage came up from behind Happy, and began to speak.

"Don't be such a wuss! Apologize! You _know_ you want to. Look, it's easy. Just let me sit in the pilot's seat for a little while, and I'll take care of everything."

Fear suddenly popped up from behind Raven, startling her once more.

"Don't do it!" She pleaded. "She can only hurt us. Look at how bad we hurt already, and this was after only one night. What's done is done, and is for the best." She bit her lip and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the real Raven.

"Wait a second, it was… you? You're the one who made me say all that?" Raven felt her cheeks flush as she became angrier. She had thought she had been in control, and now she realized she had been duped by herself.

"Yeah, she's stronger than she looks. Took all of us to finally pull her back," Courage glared at her. Fear still refused to look anybody in the eye.

"I am… so mad at you right now-" Raven began speaking to Fear, but someone else popped up.

"You called?" Anger hissed, her red eyes glowing menacingly. Raven refused to even respond to her.

"But you have to understand, she's no good for you. Only pain can come of this," Fear whimpered.

"Hey, if it means anything to anyone, I'm on her side," Anger piped up, pointing towards the shivering girl.

"That doesn't help her case any, just so you know," sneered Gross, who then picked her nose, and proceeded to eat what she found. Raven nearly gagged, but tried to ignore it. "I vote for her. I bet I could fart and she would still accept me. That's what you need, yeah. Someone you can belch, and fart, and walk around in your dirty undies with, and who would love you either way."

"I went to the bar to find someone I could discuss something other than farts with, you realize."

"Yeah, I know." Gross shook her head. "It was quite unfortunate."

"_You_ are not helping _our_ case," spoke Inquisitive. "I, for one, shall place my vote for the pink one. She makes me question my own reality, and what I think I know. She is interesting, to say the least."

Lust walked up, looking nearly giddy, clad only in bubble wrap. "You guys can't start this party without me." Anger rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like it's any surprise who _you're_ going to vote for. You're as transparent as whatever the hell that is you're wearing." Lust pouted for a second, then resumed smiling.

"Well, I would argue, but you're probably right. That sexy little minx, Jinx, get's my vote, and rocks my boat." She giggled at her own stupid joke, while everybody else moaned and rolled their eyes, finally agreeing on _something, _even if it was Lust's corniness. 'Well, at least that explains some of the lame things I said last night', thought Raven.

"Yeah, and you know she can fight. Damn near single-handedly took you out first time you fought her," reminisced Courage, eyes glazing over as she happily replayed past battles in her mind. "And she puts up a damn good fight every other time, too. She definitely gets my vote."

"Aw, fuck her! She's an idiot! Damned pink hair, pink eyes… so much pink makes me sick," Anger snarled, then attacked Courage; they both began battling it out. Happy just happily asked, "Hey, what's the matter with pink?" before spotting a butterfly, which she began to chase, laughing.

Raven groaned. She hated when she had to come to them for advice.

(1415 Ellis St., simultaneously)

Jinx was still pacing her room, scratching her head and thinking on what that damned Conscience guy had told her. 'Hey, it's worth a shot, right? _Right_? The only thing I could lose is my pride'.

'Heh, don't have much of that left, anyways. Hive parading us around like prized cattle. Bastards.' She caught her eyes peering towards the phone once more, then quickly averted her gaze. 'Well…' she looked back at it. She almost drooled at the memory of Raven, crawling towards her on the couch, almost _begging_ her to…

"Fine, brain! Fine! You win, you win. I'll call," and strode confidently to the phone once her mind was mind up. 'See if I take _your_ side next time, Conscience,' she mused to herself.

She picked up the phone, and once again began wondering what the heck she was doing as she dialed the ridiculous phone number, but her ponderings were cut short as a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Titan Tower, home of the Teen Titans, yada yada yada. What do you want?" Beast Boy sounded a bit less enthusiastic than Cyborg had the previous night.

"Um, is Raven there?" Jinx tried to lower her voice a couple of pitches to appear less conspicuous, but ended up just sounding silly.

She heard Beast Boy pull his ear away from the phone then call to Cyborg. "She wants Raven. Here, take it to her."

"Heck, no! I don't have a death wish. Give it to Starfire."

Starfire heard this from the couch, and immediately voiced her dissent about her being the one to take Raven the phone. "I do not believe that would be the best idea."

"Well, what about-" Beast Boy started, but Robin immediately called out "No" before he could complete his question. After a few seconds, Beast Boy came back on the line.

"Raven's not here."

"Lies! Look, I really need to talk to her," Jinx had forgotten to change her voice.

There was a pause. "Who _is_ this, anyways? You sound familiar…"

"I'm… Jenny Jenkins," she silently cursed at the stupid fake name, "Look, just ask Cyborg. I just really, really have to talk to her. You can't be _that_ afraid of-"

"Alright, if you're so _un_-afraid, you come over here and give her the phone yourself."

"Well, fine then. I'll just come over and tell her in person, since you're too much of a baby to take her a phone," snapped Jinx.

"Alright, then!" retorted Beast Boy, arguing for no real reason.

"Okay, then. Bye!"

"Bye!" Both hung up the phones at the same time. Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief, while Jinx's heart began pounding harder. Apologizing over the phone was one thing, in person…

'Can't puss out now… or that damned green weasel will win.' She furrowed her brow and bit the side of her mouth. 'Gotta do what I gotta do.' She quickly bathed, dressed, and slowly made her way out the door. 'Aw, what the hell.' She grinned, and allowed herself some happy recollections of last night to aid in her current endeavor. She skipped down the stairs, humming happily to herself. 'Maybe it really will work out.'

(Titans Tower, from last time)

Raven had finally separated Courage and Anger, and stood up to give her final decision. Anger had three black eyes, and Courage had a bloodied nose and a sprained wrist. They glared at each other as Raven began to speak.

"I have decided… I will apologize to Jinx. I feel responsible. I never meant what I said to her, about my not being interested. I remember last night, and I was the idiot, not her. I've never felt like this before," Raven smiled.

Timid finally showed up, and tried to talk her out of it.

"She'll never forgive you, you know. You were very mean, very cruel. I saw the pain in her eyes, and so did you. She'll hate you forever. She'll spit in your face if she sees you again, and you know you'll deserve it. You have already ruined your chances."

Raven's smiled fell, but her resolve stayed strong. "Then that's what will happen. I'm going to try, at least. She deserves an apology, and I deserve the chance to find out if she'll forgive me." Without another word, she closed her eyes, and was sitting back on her bed, more than ready to call Jinx to meet her somewhere.

She crawled off her bed and strolled over to her phone.

"Hello, operator, I need to get a number."

"City, state, and name."

"Jump City, CA, and her name is Jinx."

"Last name?"

"Uhhh…"

"Do you not _have_ a last name?"

"Well, I never thought to ask…"

"Look, there's at least 500,000 people living in Jump City, California. A first name ain't gonna cut it. Figure yerself out a last name, and _then_ call."

Click.

'Damn.'

Not willing to be deterred, she decided she would go see her at her apartment. She took a fast shower, and dressed in some of her non-combat clothing. She pulled on her shoes, brushed her hair, and made a futile attempt to fix it up in some way. 'Hell, just a little bit of volume, anything!' She eventually gave up, cursing her uncooperative locks, and made her way towards the front door.

(Outside the Tower, same time)

Luckily for Jinx (and due a smidgeon to her powers, as well), the security cameras at Titan's Tower weren't working today. She could walk right up to the front door without being noticed. She smirked. 'I am _so_ good.' She walked up the steps, palms still feeling sweaty despite forcing most of her apprehension into the pit of her stomach.

'What do I say to whatever Titan answers the door, how do I explain all their cameras magically failing, what possible reason could I have to want to see Raven. Then they'll figure out who 'Jenny Jenkins' really is, they'll know she stayed with _me_ last night… what will they ask about _that_… oh, man.'

She gulped, then raised her hand to knock.

(End Chapter 3)

Uh, Chapter 3 done. I really, really do need some constructive criticism, or some happy little reviews. Just feed me with something. I don't want to sound like a review whore… but I am.


	4. The Fight Sequence

First off, I am seriously blockin' here. The first three chapters just flowed like beer from a tap, but then I got stuck. But alas, I will try to force it. You have been warned. Also, this is going to be, as the title declares, "The Fight Sequence!"

(Continuing where we left off)

Jinx had her hand raised, ready to knock on the door. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow, and she was _still_ trying to figure out what to say. 'Ah, hell, it'll come to me. Just gotta bite the bullet, or however that goes. Where did that saying come from, anyways… doesn't make a whole lotta sense…'

'Ach! Quit stallin'!'

She took a deep breath, when suddenly the door opened.

"Gimme the remote, or we'll just see how well your waffle iron flies, tin can!" Beast Boy yelled into the living room, waving around said waffle iron menacingly. Laughing evilly, he turned to throw it, then suddenly froze in place. His jaw dropped as he saw Jinx, standing right on their doorstep, her eyes round and fist upraised, looking just as surprised as he did.

They both stood there for several seconds, neither quite sure how to respond.

"Um… hi?" Jinx finally squeaked. Beast Boy shook himself out of his shock, and called back through the open door.

"We're under attack!" He cried out, then transformed into a large wolf, preparing to launch himself at her. Reacting purely on instinct, immediately flying into defense mode, Jinx did a backflip off the porch, releasing a barrage of hex bolts as she did so. The bolts hit the door frame, which began to crack, right above where Beast Boy was currently positioned. He looked up, just in time to see a large chunk of metal from the doorway falling straight for his face.

"Aw, man," he whined, right before he was knocked out by the fallen debris.

'Oh, damn. Shouldn't have done that… crap crap crap!' But it was too late to take it back now. She stood still, trying to determine her next course of action. If she ran, it would look bad. If she stayed, it she could get her ass whooped. She was still debating when Cyborg came running out of the door, followed by Starfire and finally Robin, who began assessing the damage.

"Um, whoops?" she said lamely.

Robin walked closer to her, a scowl on his face. "Not a smart move, Jinx. We already defeated you once on our home turf; it won't be any problem to do it again."

"If you remember, _we_ defeated _you_ at home first," she began before she could stop herself. She threw her hand over her mouth, too late. 'Oh, why do I have to be such a smart-ass!' Robin's scowl deepened, and she saw the other Titans get into their 'ready' stance, all looking equally pissed at being disturbed on an otherwise peaceful Saturday morning.

"I'm not here to fight!" She tried to explain, as she watched them look from her, to the unconscious Beast Boy, and back to her.

"Riiiiight. Teen Titans, go!" Robin and Cyborg took the frontal attack, as Starfire took to the sky.

"I'm seriously not-" she jumped back as Robin landed a side kick right where she had just been. "-here to fight!" She fired a hex bolt at Cyborg as she saw him readying his laser cannon. She did a handspring to avoid a barrage of Starfire's plasma bolts, then immediately went into a cartwheel and back handspring to avoid Robin again.

"Aw, man, that is so wrong!" said Cyborg, noticing the energy build-up in his gun arm, realizing what was going to happen right before it blew up. The explosion sent small shards of metal flying off, as well as a blast of light which temporarily blinded all of the combatants present. Cyborg winced, and fell to his knees, shredded metal where his arm once was. "Take… her… down…", he managed, trying to shut down the sensory receptor program for that arm.

"That was _so_ an accident!" Jinx pleaded, but knew she was fighting a losing battle. 'Just keep digging myself in deeper and deeper, don't I? Dammit! I shoulda stayed at home, watched some 'toons…' She noticed Robin jumping towards her again, his bo in mid-swing. 'I can't keep this up all day! I gotta make a run for it', she thought, as she dodged Robin only to get her right arm singed by one of Starfire's bolts.

She winced at the burn, pausing just long enough to give Robin a chance to land a roundhouse kick to her back. She flew about five feet before landing on her side, scraping across the cement another few feet before coming to a complete stop. Moaning, she looked up just in time to see Starfire taking aim, ready to bombard her with another torrent of bolts. 'Bummer.'

(Titan Tower, 12 seconds ago)

Raven was slowly making her way towards the living room, trying to figure out a way to apologize without really admitting she was wrong. The only thing she hated worse than asking for help was admitting she was wrong about something, and now she had to do both in one day. 'I guess it could be worse', she thought, as she rounded the corner and heard what sounded like a battle right in the front yard. 'Okay, when I say that, you don't have to prove me right', she sighed, looking up, imagining God laughing down at her right now.

She took flight, and was out of the door in a matter of seconds. 'What idiot decided to attack us at home', she wondered, as she surveyed the situation outside. Robin was standing, readying one of his birdarangs, and Starfire was currently hurling starbolts at Jinx, who was barely managing to block the bolts with her own hex bolts.

She glanced over at Beast Boy, who was beginning to stir, and Cyborg who was still grimacing. She could figure out the gist of what had happened, and cursed both Jinx and her teammates. She was going to have a hard time explaining this later, but right now she realized she had to help the outnumbered, and obviously on the losing side, Jinx. She threw up her shield, just as a number of Starfire's bolts made contact.

Jinx was swallowed up in blackness, not able to see or hear anything. She tried to move, but found it impossible. 'Oh, shit! I'm dead! I know I'm dead, I can't believe it. I was hoping to go out in some fantastic, awe inspiring way, full of explosions and guns and car chases, not while trying to plead for forgiveness. This is great, just great-'

And suddenly she was free. She looked towards her savior, who was currently trying to field questions from a group of angry teammates. Raven maintained a neutral, disinterested face, but it was obvious that she was desperate. She was being verbally attacked by Cyborg and interrogated by Robin, while Starfire just kept looking at her with a blank expression, trying to understand why she blocked Jinx, instead of aiding her friends.

"You didn't want us to _hurt_ her! Look at what she did to my arm! I don't think she had any kind of problem with damaging me. It's going to take me all of today, and probably most of tomorrow to get a refit done, not counting my having to reprogram it. Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost!" Cyborg was fuming, and carried on ranting even as Robin had pulled her aside.

"Raven, _she_ came _here_; we didn't seek her out to assault her. She did it herself. You've never had a problem with fighting her before. We've fought the Hive on several occasions, but this is the first time you've ever reacted like this. Is something wrong?" His sympathetic expression made her feel guilty, and she dropped her head.

Raven started to say something, but was cut off by Starfire's voice. "Friends, Jinx has escaped!"

(Somewhere down the road)

Jinx was currently sprinting down the street, taking every turn she could in case they had seen her leave and were planning on chasing. She had used their distraction as her opportunity to escape. They were too absorbed in Raven to notice her quietly scuttling away. She felt like Robin had knocked her spine out of alignment with that kick, and she was bleeding pretty badly from the spots where the cement had ripped out chunks of skin.

'Sorry to bolt, Rave. I just didn't want to end up in jail again. This time I don't have the Hive to bail me out… and I wasn't even doing anything wrong, anyway!' She paused to catch her breath, leaning back against the brick exterior of a building. She smirked to herself. 'I did pretty good holdin' my own against them, though. Took two of 'em out right off, without even really trying. Jinx, you are so good.'

Her smile faded as she remembered her reason for going to the Tower in the first place. 'Oh, yeah. That didn't work out too well.' But maybe it had. Raven had protected her; that means she couldn't be _too_ very pissed. Although, fighting with her team in her front yard probably didn't help her case any. She sighed. Nothing to be done about that now, though.

'I'm just going to go home, relax, and deal with this crap tomorrow. Too much stress in too little time.' She looked around to make sure she was not being chased, hoping that one of the Titans _was_ chasing her. Realizing she was safe for now, she walked back to her apartment, shaking her head at the craziness of the last 24 hours.

(End Chapter 4)

Not much humor in this one, a transition piece, I suppose. It's not how I intended to do it originally, I may come back and do a rewrite. I kinda wanted to experiment with a fight scene, anyways. Waaaaaay out of my comfort zone. I have never written a fight scene before, not even close. I know it's short, but like I said above, I'm totally writer's blocking, to the extreme. Well, I wanted to respond to some of the reviews. Here goes:

Chantel: Thank you for your support, mack. I appreciate it! 

xxH3rsh3yxx: Nobody really got their butt completely whooped, but I think poor Jinx is gonna feel it in the morning.

AsiaRe: Man, cliffhangers are the greatest way for an author to say, "_Now_ what?" And they make your readers hate you for a moment. Hah! Gotta love it…

Sleeping Bag: I did get more reviews! You were right! Yay! Yeah, I guess it is a pretty young genre… I'm just mucho immature, I suppose. Oh, well!

RenegadeMustang: Thanks anyway, dude. I know, beer is the greatest. I probably drink too much beer, but hey, you only have one life… may as well live that life drunk.

Mclblue: Yeah, I can see that. I think if they don't date, they should at least be buds. I think they so could click, if only the show writers would put them in a situation where they could. Like, not battle. But oh, well… that's the way the world of heroes and villains work, I suppose; no room for good and evil being friendly.

Pointless Authority: Yeah, Femslash is a hit or miss category, it seems. But thanks for giving it a chance! And about the humor, yeah, I think you can fit humor in anywhere. Thanks for thinking I'm funny!

Mad Pierrot Le Fou: What does your name mean, anyways? I totally agree about not enough Raven/Jinx fics. But luckily, most of the ones with them in it aren't too shabby. The low Raven/Jinx fic count was actually what inspired me to write this one.

Jurodan: What! I _totally_ mentioned Jinx's hangover _twice_! In chapters two and three! But anyways… yeah, I always wanted to see Raven's emotions duke it out. And since poor Jinx doesn't have any emotiony avatars, I decided to give her a conscience. Yeah, poor Jinx is usually shown as some overly cocky, smart-assed punk. Which she _is_, granted, but there is more to her than that.

Slade2.0: First off, Ed's not a little boy, Ed's a little gir (Cowboy Bebop fans should get what I'm trying to say). I am not a man, dude. Plus, I warned for OOC. Plus, I warned for Raven/Jinx coupling. Plus, it's a little pathetic to shamelessly plug your own fics in a review. And did I give _any_ indication I was going to have "some bizarre goth, lesbian sex thing"? They barely kissed twice in four chapters. Also, I know it's not that big of a thing in reviews, but you might _try_ to use correct spelling. At least a little bit, eh?

Just for fun, this is me writing a sex scene:

They begin making out, and then enter the bed room. They both crawl into bed, and have sex.

The next morning… blah blah blah.

I really can't write sex scene's! I've tried, but I cracked up the whole time. Sorry.


	5. Chaptuh Fizive

I totally don't think I gave a disclaimer yet. Whoopsie! Here goes:

Teen Titans and all associated trademarks are totally not mine. Jinx's fine ass is not mine, the Hive is not mine, not the Tower, or Ellis Street (which doesn't even exist); no, nothing is owned by me. Except for a smattering of dignity, and a desire to see Jinx and Raven in some sort of freaky-deeky relationship. That is all.

(Titan Tower, shortly following the battle)

Beast Boy had awoken shortly after Jinx ran. He noticed Cyborg's mangled limb, and cried out in shock.

"Dude, are you okay?" Cyborg didn't look like it. He quickly turned on Beast Boy, looking malicious.

"Do I _look_ okay, Squeaky?"

"Hey, man, sorry. I was just trying to show some concern. I was knocked out; you could at least _try_ to be a little nice to me." Cyborg moved towards Beast Boy, looking ready to say something, but Robin stopped him.

"Everybody, calm down! Let's just back inside, and try to figure this out. Obviously the Hive is up to something-" Raven cut him off.

"Did you not notice that it wasn't the Hive? That it was Jinx, by herself? Did she even attack, or merely defend herself?" Everybody looked towards Beast Boy, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, she was at the door… I guess I just assumed-" he began, then turned to Raven. "Hey, how did you even know that? How did you know it was me who attacked first?"

Raven blushed, but kept her face stoic. "I guess… I should confess something. Can we discuss this in the Tower?" Everyone agreed, and followed her. They gathered around the kitchen table; after they were all seated, she began.

"I went out last night, as you all know. I went to a coffee house on Dickson, and I noticed Jinx; or rather, she noticed me. She decided to sit at my table-" At the questioning stares of the other Titans, she shrugged. "I don't know why. She's Jinx."

"That doesn't make any sense. Maybe she was sent by the Brother Blood. Did she act like she was trying to get information out of you?" Robin queried.

"No, actually. She was quite… pleasant." Raven smiled slightly, the assembled Titans faces clearly showing their surprise, both at her answer and her rare display of emotion. She immediately dropped the smile, and her face returned to normal. She paused, considering what she would say next. She didn't want to tell them everything that happened, about her drunkenness, or any of the more… personal moments. But she had to tell them something.

"As I was saying, she and I talked for a little while, and I decided it was time for me to return. As I stood to leave, I felt a little dizzy, and nauseous, probably because of lunch." She glanced at Starfire, who blushed and giggled a little nervously. "I didn't feel terrible, but I didn't feel well enough to fly home, so Jinx let me stay in her apartment, where I intended to rest until I felt better. Needless to say, that wasn't until this morning."

"You stayed… at the Hive?" questioned Starfire, wrinkling her nose.

"No, the Hive disbanded. She shares an apartment with Gizmo and Mammoth."

"Let me guess: Jinx told you the Hive was gone, huh? How could you do something so crazy, going off with a sworn enemy? Do you realize how easily she and whoever else she could have had there could have taken you down?" Cyborg frowned at her, clearly upset at her lack of caution.

"She didn't do anything suspicious, and I didn't sense any malicious intent on her part. She was, in fact, gracious enough to let me stay there, and called to inform you that I would not be returning home last night when I felt too ill to do it myself."

"So it was Jinx who called here last night?" Raven nodded.

"What about the diarrhea thing?" Beast Boy asked teasingly, before Raven shot him a death glare.

"Jinx made that up. She apparently thought it would be… humorous."

"Why did you let her stay at your table, anyway? I mean, you usually hate being disturbed by anyone."

"I was at first upset, but found it was actually fairly enjoyable spending time with her."

"Hold up! You and Jinx actually _hung out_? You… and _Jinx_? I thought you wanted to 'send her to a dimension from whence there is no return' or something, 'cause of her invading you room when the Hive was here." Beast Boy asked, obviously taken aback by this information.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her."

"Now you _know_ Jinx! Like you're buddies or whatever? That's not cool, Raven. There's a reason we don't hang with them. Ya can't trust 'em." Raven started to say something, but was cut off by Robin.

"He's right. You know that, Raven." Robin looked her in the eye, frowning. "You may think she's alright now, but-"

"I _know_ that, okay," Raven raised her voice, making her mounting annoyance apparent. "The only reason Jinx probably came here today was to return my wallet." 'Wallet? I don't even own a wallet!' It was a blatant, bold-faced lie, but it was the first thing that came to mind. She knew there had to be someone who saw through her story, but even Robin seemed ready to accept it. Starfire held the same confused gaze, Beast Boy was still in shock, and Cyborg and Robin looked disappointed, but at least they had bought it.

"I should reprimand you for this… but I'll let this one slide. You should know better, Raven. Just don't let it happen again, okay? Call any one of us to pick you up if that sort of thing happens again. Agreed?" He waited for her to respond, which she did with a curt "Sure."

"So what are we going to do about Jinx? Do you see what she did?" Cyborg snapped, waving around his stump. Robin sighed.

"Really, Cy, there's not much we can do. She was attacked for no reason, and unfortunately, she was justified in defending herself, despite her methods or the outcome." Cyborg's jaw dropped, then clenched his teeth, but didn't press the issue further. "Go get yourself fixed, alright? I'll worry about the entryway."

Cyborg went towards the garage, grumbling the whole way, before slamming the door on his way out. Beast Boy went off to his bedroom, presumably to play the latest installment of "Mega Monkey's XII: Monk-jura's Mask", and Starfire hummed happily while pulling out ingredients for today's lunch, until only Robin and Raven remained.

"Can I retrieve my wallet now?" asked Raven evenly. Robin locked eyes with her, and lowered his voice to just above a whisper.

"Look, Raven, I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but you and I both know you don't carry a wallet. You told me that you have no need for anything that goes into a wallet except for cash, so what's the point. Remember?" Raven's expression did not change, but she felt her heart rate increase.

"What are you trying to say?"

Robin sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. If you want to have friends outside of the Titan's, that fine." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I won't let it put the team at risk." Raven began to say something but he cut her off.

"If you feel like you can trust Jinx, then that's great. But I wouldn't let myself get too attached. I'm not going to say that she's going to turn against you, but I wouldn't bet on anything else." Raven lowered her eyes to stare at the floor. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm only saying this because I'm concerned about you, okay? I trust you not to give out any of our secrets to her, but I don't want to see you hurt."

"She wouldn't do anything like that. She's different than you think, once you talk to her."

"And she may just be a good actress." Raven didn't have anything to say to that, so she remained quiet.

"You can go, just be careful." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, and she tried to smile back, but what he had said made her feel a little more wary of Jinx and her sudden, inexplicable kindness.

"Thanks." She turned and walked towards the front door. Robin watched her leave, expecting the worst to come from this friendship with Jinx, but wishing the best for Raven's sake.

(Inside Raven's head)

"I _told_ you. Even Robin agrees with me. The chances of her turning on us is too great," whimpered Fear.

"What's life without risks, huh? Ya know what, there's a chance the Titan's could turn on us, too. Especially if she-" Courage pointed towards Rage, who was currently being held in a cage in Happy-Land, "-breaks out again."

"I - have - Starbursts!" cried out Happy, popping out of nowhere, tossing candy around, hitting Fear with several pieces. Fear winced and hid behind Gross, who picked up a piece of candy and began chewing it with her mouth wide open, smacking loudly.

(Back to Reality)

Raven walked down the road towards Ellis Street, opting not to fly to give herself more time to think. She tried to gauge her emotions, but ended up feeling more confused than before. She knew how Jinx made her feel, but if she was just using her… the emotional repercussions were huge.

She remembered how Dr. Light's minor jab had affected her so greatly; she wasn't sure how she could have gotten Rage under control if Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't been there to help her. And Terra… she had never felt so betrayed in all her life, and that feeling had once more given Rage the upper hand. And she wasn't even that particularly close to her. She decided that she would ask her, point blank, if she was serious about everything, or just using her. She turned a corner and saw the apartment right ahead.

She made her way up the stairs, and down the hall, before finally stepping right up to the door to apartment C and knocking loudly. She waited a few seconds, and was about to knock again when a shirtless man in sweatpants opened the door. He was about 6'3", 400#, and was the hairiest person Raven had ever laid eyes on.

"Uh, is Jinx here?" The man sniffed loudly, scratching his hindquarters, before answering, "I don't know no Jinx."

"I thought she lived here. Pink hair, pink eyes, about this tall-"

"Ah, her. Yeah, wrong place," he pointed across the hallway to apartment D, before slamming the door in Raven's face.

"Thanks," she mumbled sarcastically, then turned around to knock on the door marked 'D'. She walked up to it, and knocked once again.

Jinx swung the door opened, her face suddenly brightening as she saw who it was.

"Hey! Come in! I tried to talk to you earlier, but you probably already realized that," she blushed slightly. "Anyway, what's up? You here to take me in?" She smiled, and noticed Raven's expression remained phlegmatic. "You're _not_, are you?"

"No. I'm not. I just came here to… talk to you about something." The way she said it worried Jinx. She was afraid she wanted to 'talk' to her about never speaking to her again, how talking to her in the first place was a mistake, and how dare she think she was welcome to come see her at the tower. She had to think fast.

"Oh… uh, cool. But before you start, I wanted to say something, too, actually." Jinx inhaled deeply, then immediately started speaking, not bothering to stop for air. "I'm really really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything I really didn't mean anything by bringing you back here I only put you in my bed because I figured it would be the most comfortable place I was going to sleep on the couch anyways I think you're really cool and funny and very very beautiful and I'm sorry if I offended you by anything I did is there any way I could make it up to you?" Jinx gasped, her face turning red from lack of oxygen. Raven couldn't help but smile, and felt her anxiety melt away. She didn't need to bother with asking her if she meant what she said or was just trying to exploit her; it was obvious. She felt it in her gut that Jinx was sincere, and damn Robin or anyone else that would doubt it, good intentions or not.

"I'm… sorry, too, actually. I didn't mean what I said this morning. I don't know what possessed me to say it." Jinx looked utterly relieved, and pulled Raven into a quick hug.

"Thanks, kid! You're more than forgiven. I guess we're even then, huh?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Raven smirked.

"Smartass. So…" Jinx shrugged her shoulders a little, "You wanna go do something? I'm kinda hungry, so maybe we could, I dunno, go somewhere and eat or somethin'… you know, if you're hungry too."

Raven winked, "Smooth, Jinx. Reeeeal smooth." Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, prompting Raven to roll her eyes. "Fine, fine! Where do you want to go?"

"Uh… how about 'Happy Clown Fantastic Pizza Park Palace'? The place is corny as hell, but they have great pizza."

Raven visibly tensed. The Titans frequented that particular pizza parlor quite often, as Starfire liked to amuse herself in the enormous ball pit, reveling in what great things earth had to offer, like lakes of soft, hollow, colorful, plastic balls in which people could play. Raven _really_ didn't want to run into the Titans today, especially while accompanied by the reason most of them were angry at her.

Jinx's expression fell, getting the wrong idea about Raven's sudden mood change. She quickly added, "Or we could do something else. I don't know, it's… up to you."

"I don't know...I'm sorry, I just don't feel like being ambushed by hordes of little kids wanting autograph's or something."

Jinx chuckled at the mental image. "So no 'Happy Clown', huh? I guess that's what I get for dating a hero-" She realized what she had said a second too late. She assumed it was a date… it hadn't really been said, but she had hoped that Raven felt the same way about it. 'Moment of truth, Jinx.' She looked up at Raven, who was apparently just as stunned by what Jinx had said as she herself was. Finally, she half-grinned and replied, "I guess so. Better get used to it." Jinx breathed a sigh of relief before boldly taking Raven's hand in hers and leading her out of the door.

(End Chapter 5)

**Sigh** I don't know. Eh. I've been in a weirdly somber mood the last couple of days. Plus it's raining. I dunno.

Okay, yeah, cheesy as hell. I _know_...I guess I feel like a corn-ball tonight. Aw, damn... anyways...

shadowkitten: Thank you kindly, missus (or mistuh, though I just assumed…).

Mad Pierrot Le Fou: Mad Insane Clown, huh? Me likes. Why does _everything_ sound cooler in French? _So_ not fair. I tried to make it longer this time for you. Last time, I don't know, just… short.

vinnie the geek: My grammar is bad! Where? I thought I had fairly good grammar… have I been living a lie all this time? WHY, GOD, WHY! Oh, BTW, glad you enjoyed.

Jurodan: I figured he would probably assume the worst. That's actually why I had him in particular open the door. 'Cause Cy would probably hesitate, since he kinda knows her, Robin would try to figure out why she was there first, and Star… oh dear, sweet Star would try to hug her first or something. I don't know. Gotta love her. Also, I wasn't dissing your not catching the hangover thing; I didn't really touch on it too much anyways. I was mostly being a sarcastic wench. ;) By the way, the Titans are ruthless when they fight the Hive... did you see Final Exam? They were all evil to each other! So harsh. Also, Final Exam is where I got Cyborg being a punk-ass when he lost his arm again. Remember when they were all ejected from the Tower? He was a frigging jerk! I wanted to slap him! Anyhow.


End file.
